Heroes Dreams Rebirth Wiki
Heroes Dreams: Rebirth was a Multi-User eXperience that ran during 2008 and 2010. It officially closed doors on Aug 29, 2010. Closing Announcement: <-----------------------------< Announcements >------------------------------> Message: 2/6 Posted Author READ ME: Important Announcement Aug 29 2010 Optimus Prime ·----------------------------------------------------------------------------· Let me begin with the short version: Heroes Dreams: Rebirth MUX is closing. Within the next month or two, the end of the year at the absolute latest, the game will be closed down permanently. By that time, I will have announced the opening of the new project staff is in the process of developing. The concept is similar to this one, but we have many adaptations and improvements planned. I will hope to see all of our players from here taking part in the new game. That was the short version. Now, please indulge me a while longer, if you would. This announcement has, quite honestly, been months now in coming. There was a feeling among some that HDR should have closed when we moved to the new database, that a total reboot of the game was in order. I have come to feel that a reboot of HDR would not resolve many of the issues that have plagued us. Instead, staff has developed new ideas more gradually, and I hope to soon unveil our new project. In the end, HDR could not last. It needed change, and the staff cannot give it that in its current form. True, mistakes have certainly been made. With mistakes, though, come lessons learned. Once, I dreamt (quite literally) of a MUX with a shared theme between DC and Marvel. It was a place where the characters were unsegregated by label or cliques, where the game unfolded with a story driving it, and where everyone got to have fun playing their favorite characters, be they FC or OC. HD1 was meant to be that game, and it went astray after a little over two years. HDR followed, and it took us about four years before we really lost our way. Both games represented the pursuit of that dream, the dream which gave them their names. I will carry something of that dream on to future endeavors, even though the name "Heroes Dreams" ends with this game. I hope you'll indulge my cliché when I say that I thank you for standing here beside me at sunset, for each of you has helped to make this game shine at its best moments. Now, I look toward the horizon and welcome you to join me again on a new journey, come the dawn. Transform, and roll out. Optimus Prime <---- -----> MUX Director <----------------------------------------------------------------------------> __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Heroes Dreams' Rebirth MUX. Our game is based on a shared universe between those established in Marvel Comics and DC Comics. While we don't require that you follow the comics at all, having a grasp of the comics and characters is encouraged. The events of the comics aren't considered to have happened here, allowing people a little more freedom in establishing characters. While most of the characters played are taken from Marvel and DC, we do encourage and support the creation and incorporation of Original Characters (OCs). If you'd like to join us on the game, please use your MU* client to connect to heroesdreams.com port 4600. Game Resources *'News Files' **Characters **Consent **Plots **Rules **Theme **''More...'' *'Characters' **FCs Available for Application **Feature Characters **Heroes **NPCs **Original Characters **Taken Feature Characters **Villains *'Locations' **Gotham City **New York City **North Salem **''More...'' *'Teams' **Avengers **Birds of Prey **Guardians of the Galaxy **Justice League **Titans **''More...'' *'IC Events' **How to Post Logs **Logs **Story Arcs *'Miscellany' **Templates Off-Game Resources Remember that because wikis are contributed to by other individuals and not official sources that the information they provide may be incorrect or simply speculation. The information contained in a wiki should therefore be taken with a grain of salt and should be confirmed with other sources if they are going to be used in-game. * Comic Book Issues and Characters * Current Marvel books and characters * Current DC books and characters * DC Database * Marvel Database * Amberyl's MUSH Manual All characters and concepts related to the DC and Marvel universes are the property, respectively, of DC Entertainment Group Inc. and Marvel Entertainment Inc. This site is a not for profit fan site that is not affiliated with either organization in any way, shape, or form. ---- This Wiki's design was modeled after the one used by Justice League: Unlimited MUX. More...